This disclosure relates to an instrument cluster for an automobile, for example. In particular, the disclosure relates to a decorative display element illuminated during use.
Some modern instrument clusters include an integrated thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD). Manufacturers use the LCD displays as a flexible means of displaying information to drivers. Instrument clusters also include turn signal indicators and tell-tales, which are used to display warnings to drivers. The tell-tales illuminate when a condition occurs that warrants a warning.
Legal mandates require the use of discrete tell-tales separate from the LCD in case the LCD fails during operation. Typically, a light source is arranged in a light guide or chamber of a housing. A transparent or translucent cover is placed over the chamber. The cover includes a printed or etched indicium, or indicia, which provides the tell-tale, aligned with the chamber. This arrangement may not provide desired styling for the instrument cluster.